Plum
Plum (プラム Puramu) is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. She is a 15-year-old cleric from the village of Taurus as well as the daughter of Lionheart and Lan. She is also the adoptive sister of Barts. Taught by her mother, she has a talent for dancing, but is initally too embarrassed to show it to anyone. Profile Plum is first seen in a house within Taurus. If Barts visits her house, she will reveal that she is scared of being alone. If Enteh visits, she will join Runan's army. In the scene in Enteh, Plum expresses her admiration for her as well as her lack of self-confidence. In Runan's army, she reunites with Barts, whom she convinces to let her remain at his side. During Map 2, if she visits her adoptive grandfather's house, she will learn the truth of her heritage and receive Lan's Mirror. Later, after Map 7, she attempts to stop Barts from eating in his usual impolite manner, as she feels that it reflects poorly on her, conflicting with her desire to appear as a lady. If she is sent with Runan after the first route split, she can visit a house in Map 10 in which she will be given milk by slave traders. Sadly, she doesn't realize that the milk is drugged until it is too late and soon falls unconscious, leaving her to be abducted. In Map 14, she will reappear as a slave in the clothing of a dancer. If Barts or Holmes visits the building in which she resides, she performs her first on-stage dance. Once the visitor realizes the truth about her situation, she will be rescued and join Holmes's army. From then on, she serves as both a healer and a dancer to the group. In Map 15, Plum can visit one of the houses to learn more about her mother's backround. In this conversation, she also discovers that her father is a noble. If she has Lan's Mirror after the second route split, she will be approached by Lionheart, who notes that her dancing style is familiar. Soon, they discover their blood relation and she cries tears of joy. In the ending, Plum decides to live with Lionheart and Renee. At the same time, she continues to work as a dancer. In Game Recruitment Map 2 Have Enteh visit the bottom right village. Map 14 If Plum is kidnapped in Map 10 (by having her visit the house where Billford and Sharon came out), have Holmes or Barts visit the top right building in Map 14, she will rejoin with the Dance skill. Base Stats Growth Rates |20% |0% |35% |0% |20% |60% |20% |0% |0% |} Supports * Barts * Enteh * Lee * Holmes * Lionheart Overall Plum joins early on, and is a welcome backup healer to Enteh. She has terrible stats, with rock bottom Skill, Defense, Weapon Level, and HP. She does have very high Luck. While her stats may not make her into the best healer, she can obtain the ability to Dance which will refresh one select ally and allow them to act again. She can obtain the Defense Staff, which while useful, requires you to recruit Lee at the end of Chapter 1 instead of another more useful ally. Gallery File:Plum.png|Plum's portrait File:Plum_(Dancer).png|Plum as a dancer. Plum battle.png|Plum's model as a Priest. File:Plum (dancer).png|Plum's model using Dance skill. File:Plum dancer map sprite.png|Plum's map sprite using Dance skill. Trivia *As a Dancer, each time she is made to use her dance skill her sprite changes color each time in a set order.